Querido diário
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Sasuke encontra o diário da Sakura. Talvez, um mero diário pode mudar sua vida. -OneShot- -SasuSaku-


**Querido diário.**

**Autora:**  
Gabriella R. Santanna.

**Legenda:**  
- Fala –  
"pensamentos"  
(comentários da autora)  
Partes escritas no **diário**.

**Gênero:  
**Romance.

Sinopse:  
Sasuke encontra o diário da Sakura. Talvez, um mero diário pode mudar sua vida.

Disclaimer:  
Os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto-baka-senpai, mas estou mandando um e-mail encomendando o Sasuke e o Itachi :B

**₪**

* * *

Era uma sexta-feira, 15h40min na cidade de Tóquio, no Japão. Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos negros caminhava pela rua a procura de um pontinho cor-de-rosa, em que havia marcado um "passeio" pela cidade.  
E ela estava atrasada fazia quarenta minutos. O garoto cansou de esperar e foi até a casa da garota.  
Ele era alto, tinha 22 anos e era melhor amigo dessa garota. Seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais belo de toda Tóquio.  
Seguindo a casa da garota, já com pensamentos de "que diabos ela ta fazendo?!".  
Chegou em frente a uma casa de dois andares, branca com os vidros verde-água. Bateu na porta, ninguém atendeu. Decidiu abri-la. Abriu, não estava trancada.  
- Sakura? – repetia o nome da amiga várias vezes, mas não recebia nenhum "Já vou" ou "Oi?".  
Estava pronto para que quando visse ela, torceria seu pescoço fino. Mas não tinha coragem, ia apenas perturbá-la.  
Subiu a escada, e foi abrindo as portas. Nenhum sinal dela. Até que na última porta que abriu, deu de cara com um quarto branco e rosa.  
- Bem o tipo dela mesmo... – disse para si mesmo.  
Olhou para os lados. Olhou para a cama. Nada dela. Mas achou um tipo de... Agenda.  
Arqueou a sobrancelha e foi até essa agenda. Abriu-a e viu várias páginas escritas e todas as frases começando com "Meu **querido** **diário**". Arregalou os olhos e não hesitou em começar a ler uma página qualquer.  
Por incrível que pareça, a página que ele começou a ler, foi a de quando se conheceram em Janeiro, na faculdade.

_25 de Janeiro de 2008 Meu __**querido**__**diário**__...  
Hoje iniciou-se a praga da minha faculdade de medicina. Mas acho que não será tão ruim assim! Tem cada gato... Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, muito bonito. O nome dele é Sasuke! É, até que enfim tomei coragem para perguntar o nome de alguém. (Nota: Não perguntei o nome vi ele responder a chamada, hihi.) As vezes eu fixava meus olhos nele e quando ele se virava para um lado, geralmente para o lado que eu estava, eu desviava o olhar para um lugar qualquer. O problema é que tinha um garoto horrível, cheio de espinhas que achava que eu tava dando bola para ele. AAAAFFF!  
Bem, mudando de assunto... Semana que vem parece que tem festa! Sim! Festa dos alunos da faculdade, um tal de garoto chamado Sai vai organizar. Vai ser aqui perto de casa. Será que o Sasuke vai? Hihi, vai ser uma boa hora para eu poder conversar com ele e conhecê-lo melhor.  
Bem, tenho que parar de escrever. Minha irmã menor vem me pentelhar agora e com certeza se ela me ver escrevendo no __**diário**__, vai contar tudo para a minha mãe e vou ser muito zoada aqui em casa.  
Bye!_

Sasuke deu uma risadinha. Como ela poderia ser tão infantil? Ela tinha 21 anos a cara e ainda escrevia em diários? HAHA!  
Virou algumas páginas, procurando o dia da festa.

_30 de Janeiro de 2008.  
__**Querido**__**diário**__! Hoje é de madrugada, 4 horas da manhã. Acabei de sair da festa do Sai, para os alunos da facul e NOOOOOOSSA! Só tem gente legal!  
E adivinha? Finalmente consegui falar com o Sasuke! Tomei coragem (nota: e claro, depois de umas 3 pingas fortes...) e fui falar com ele.  
Conversamos por alguns minutos, depois ele foi rodeando de biscates como a Karin, por exemplo. AQUELA VACA ME PAAAGA!  
Fiz uma cara de cachorro sem dono abandonado e sai de fininho para não ser atropelada pelas biscates vacas filhas da kenga.UYYY, EU MATO ELAS!  
Acho que a gente tava no maior clima...  
Bem, até, to morrendo de sono!  
Bye!_

Alguns flashes se passavam na cabeça de Sasuke, daquele dia da festa. Deu umas risadas ao lembrar da cara de triste e de raiva de Sakura. Foi engraçado. Pulou mais algumas páginas.

_27 de Fevereiro de 2008.  
EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS!  
Eu estou loucamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke! Mas ele... Parece que não nota. Eu não quero sofrer por amor novamente...! Estamos muito amigos, e acho que ele não vai querer ficar comigo pelo mesmo motivo dos outros "Não quero perder a amizade". Isso me deixa com raiva! Uiii!  
Vou escrever pouco hoje...  
To sem animo.  
Bye! _

Sasuke ficou impressionado. Não esperava por essa e também, começou a achar que era burro demais para não notar que Sakura sempre estava ao lado dele, o ajudando e que não fazia nem idéia de que isso poderia acontecer.  
- Mas o que... – disse ele para si mesmo. Pulou algumas páginas. Notou que estava no Mês de Março.

_12 de Março de 2008.  
Hoje eu quase revelei meus sentimentos ao Sasuke, mas fiquei nervosa e não falei coisa com coisa. Fiquei P da vida comigo mesma. Me achei tão inútil...  
AH, acho que ele não vai querer nada com uma garota de cabelos rosas, olhos verdes e com uma testa de não sei quantas palmas!  
Jura né?  
Mas, acho melhor eu falar para ele o que eu sinto. Se não vou ficar com aquilo preso na goela.  
Será que eu ganho alguma chance?  
Bye!_

Ficou surpreso. Então era por isso que ela puxou assunto do nada na sala de aula em março!  
Decidiu pular para a página do dia que estava: 26 de Abril.  
Pulou para abril, estava escrita apenas no dia 25.

_25 de Abril de 2008.  
AH, ESTOU TÃO FELIZ! Amanhã tenho um encontro com o Sasuke! COM O SASUKE! O amor da minha vida!  
Estou dando vários pulinhos no quarto, minha mãe disse que se eu não parar eu vou acabar indo para o hospício, hehe...  
Quando falei com ele hoje na escola, ele disse: "Vamos dar um passeio hoje?" Não hesitem em responder que sim!  
Depois ele falou que eu tava vermelha, perguntou se eu não tava com febre. Eu falei que não era nada não. Fiquei a tarde toda olhando para o espelho fazendo caras e bocas, repetindo a mesma coisa: Sasuke, eu... Preciso te contar uma coisa que ta presa na minha goela a muito tempo... Eu... Estou apaixonada por você, desde o primeiro dia que te vi. Jurei que foi amor a primeira vista... O melhor foi quando você virou meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. E assim vai, vou contar fatos que eu me lembro, os melhores momentos com ele. Ai só esperarei a resposta dele!  
Será que ele vai me corresponder?  
Bye!_

Sasuke sorriu.  
Decidiu pular umas páginas antes dessa.  
Estava impressionado o quanto a garota o amava.

_10 de Abril de 2008.  
Porque tudo tem que ser do jeito que mais odiamos?  
Hoje acabei discutindo por uma coisa fútil com o Sasuke... Me sinto tão... Tão... Estúpida. Tudo começou por causa de uma conversa tosca por causa de um nerd. Depois foi para outras pessoas, até que soltei a bomba "E o que você falaria de mim?"  
Mas saiu sem querer.  
Ele corou e não respondeu. Notei que havia falado uma besteira. Na hora que ele ia responder, eu falei: "Não, eu sou uma besta mesmo, não precisa responder, desculpe".  
Mas ele insistiu em falar, mas não queria escutá-lo. Acho que esse foi a maior besteira que fiz na minha vida: Não ter escutado meu maior amor.  
Acho que não iremos voltar a ser amigos tão cedo...  
Já é onze da noite. Não consigo dormir de tanto chorar. Essa foi a maior besteira que já fiz.  
Vou parar de escrever antes que eu acabe te encharcando.  
Bye... _

Ela não botou o ponto de exclamação. Acabando de ler, Sasuke sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, uma dor no coração.  
Se sentiu culpado por ter começado aquela discussão, nunca queria ter brigado com ela.  
Ela sempre o ajudava, sempre o apoiava, sempre o consolava quando ele passava por momentos ruins. Mas ele nunca retribuía.  
"Como ela deve ter sofrido..." – pensou Sasuke.  
Fechou o **diário**. Já devia ter fuxicado na vida da garota demais.  
Fechou a porta devagar e saiu da casa devagar. Logo, sentiu seu celular no bolso vibrar.

Viu a mensagem: Onde você está? To aqui na frente, bjs. Sakura.  
Sorriu ao ver a mensagem.  
Sentiu-se feliz.  
Foi até a floricultura mais próxima, e comprou um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas com um bilhete incluso.  
Foi até na frente da praça, onde combinaram, no centro de Tóquio.  
Avistou a amiga de cabelos rosados em pé, olhando para os lados a procura dele. Ele sorriu e foi de fininho até atrás dela.  
Chegou lá e percebeu que a amiga não o notou. Aproximou-se de leve até o ouvido dela e disse.  
- Sentiu saudades? – perguntou ele.  
Sakura sentiu um arrepio e deu um pulo. Quando virou-se para trás, viu Sasuke com uma mão para trás, sorrindo.  
- Boa tarde. – ele continuou com o sorriso.  
- Bo-Boa tarde. – ela corou com a ação do rapaz e olhou para o lado.  
- Ei, olha aqui. – disse Sasuke.  
Sakura olhou mas foi surpreendida com um doce beijo. O beijo que ela sempre esperou, o beijo que ela sempre sonhou.  
Após uns instantes, pararam para respirar. Sasuke deu a ela o buquê de flores.  
- Q-Que lindo, Sasuke! – Sakura corou mais ainda, impressionada.  
Pegou o buquê de flores, cheirou. Adorava rosas, sempre tinham cheiros bons.  
Viu um bilhete branco, escrito "Para Sakura".  
Pegou o bilhete a abriu. Levou uma mão sua a boca, uma fina lágrima de emoção escorreu pelo seu rosto.  
**Você quer namorar comigo?**  
Sakura não acreditava naquelas palavras. Não estava sonhando?  
- Me belisca... – disse Sakura.  
Sasuke apenas a deu um selinho e um tapinha no braço.  
- Não quero machucar quem eu amo. – Sasuke deu um terno sorriso.  
Sakura o abraçou forte, deixando as lágrimas de emoção correrem pelo seu rosto.  
Sasuke limpou suas lágrimas, e enfim, beijaram-se novamente.

Sakura aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Sasuke e falou baixinho.  
- Eu tenho um **diário**. E desde que te conheci, seu nome aparece em todas as páginas!  
Sasuke sorriu, a pegou no colo.

- E-Ei! – disse Sakura rindo, levemente corada.  
- Vamos passear! – Sasuke sorriu.  
Ambos sorriram um para o outro, e ficaram assim, por muito tempo.  
E ele nunca revelou a ela que havia fuxicado seu **diário**.

**Owari**.


End file.
